All The Little Things
by AmericanDerp
Summary: Human AU. The couple had finally noticed a few things about the other that irritate them.
1. Ivan Braginski's

**Gambling**

"Yao...What is this?" Ivan asked, a certain hint of curiosity in his voice. A piece of paper protruded from Yao's pocket that had something printed onto it. Ivan easily slipped it out and studied it under his fingers.

"T-that's mine!" Yao called as he tried snatching the paper from Ivan's hand, but it was no use. Ivan held it high over his head. The height difference finally became an advantage.

"You haven't been making bets lately, have you? You are already in debit from the last one."

**Scars**

Ivan had already bathed earlier in the morning, but he just couldn't resist taking Yao up on his offer for a hot shower. They each stripped off their clothing and allowed it to litter the floor, as soon as they were sure the door to the bathroom was locked securely. Not that anyone lived there except for the couple, but they still enjoyed their privacy. Ivan's eyes studied Yao as he undressed himself. The lust in Ivan's gaze disappeared after his eyes came across a dark, red mark on the smaller man's back. His hand reached out to brush across it. The skin felt rough beneath his finger tips. It was far from fresh, but he still had no answer as to where it had come from.

"Where..did you get this Yao?"

"Oh, That? It was from Japan, ages ago..."

Ivan decided that answer was more than enough, he wasn't about to push the man for more details. The scars they had gained over the years were painful enough to talk about, for each and every nation.

**Birthday Suit**

Ivan's eyes followed Yao as he rose from bed, inspecting every inch of his pale body. He decided that he didn't mind when Yao ran around naked after sex. The only thing he did mind is how he reached back to smack him. All he wanted was one grope of Yao's perfect ass. He deserved that at least.

**Anger Management**

At first it was just an attempt to be desired and enticing. But his efforts soon failed. Ivan had, once again, torn off a few buttons to Yao's silk pajamas on accident. Although Yao didn't see it as such, but he knew better than anyone Ivan's strength constantly slipped his mind.

"Why do you always destroy every article of my clothing?" Yao's frustrated shout filled the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little excited.." Came the Russian's soft apology, but it seemed like his voice was a bit too soft. It could not be heard over complains that seemed to grow in volume. Instead of letting him rant about petty things, his lips pressed onto Yao's; muffling complaints. Instead of settling down and melting into the kiss, Yao shoved him away. His eyes bore into the Ivan's. Fury danced behind his eyes, Yao wouldn't let it go without a sincere apology. He knew Ivan wasn't much for talking, but he would need more to calm his anger.

"So is that a no to making the love?" He chuckled.

"Is that all you care about? There is more to a relationship than sex, Ivan!"

A frown replaced his playful smile. So, Yao thought he was only there for sex? His gaze softened, as well as other features of his face. He pulled the Asian close to him, holding him tightly regardless of how great the struggle was to escape him. He wouldn't let anyone ever leave him again. Not if he had the say. Ivan had no clue how to speak about his true feelings. He had never had the need to, until Yao came into his life. Ivan always saw sex differently than most, so many had forgotten the value of it. So many abused the privilege of someone's trust. So many had forgotten how to treasure their cherished one.

"I'm sorry."

With those words, his tone had changed. More loving, caring. Scattered kisses reached Yao's cheeks, along with Ivan's hand smoothing out Yao's hair. Soft brown eyes studied the expression left on Ivan's face. Yao had finally calmed himself after noticing his words got through, though at the price of hurting his feelings. Yao was about to apologize as well, though the feeling of Ivan's lips brushing onto his caused a sudden hesitation. The kiss they shared was so tender and passionate. Ivan only broke away to whisper into Yao's ear.

"I love you."

A bright smile flashed at Yao's lips as he returned them.

"I love you too."

**Aching**

"Aiyah!...Gentle..You are being much too rough."

"Sorry.."

Due to Yao's size, it seemed like every attempt to be gentle always ended in vain. Yao had been sore nearly every night this week due to his intense training sessions he put himself through. No matter how much Ivan tried to convince him to slow down, he was still so thick headed that nothing made him listen to reason. Not even how bad his muscles ached, it worried Ivan some times to think he could seriously hurt himself. But regardless, he tried to do everything to help. This is why he spent a few hours every night massaging Yao's back.

**Interests**

The television was the only source of light in the house they shared together. The couple lay cuddled against one another, Yao on top of Ivan as usual. Ivan stroked Yao's silky black hair, doing his best to keep his eyes from drooping, from giving into sleep that he so desperately wanted. Yao had forced him to stay up until the late hours of the night, just to watch the new episode of 'Hello Kitty'. Ivan honestly had no interest in the show, but he couldn't say no once Yao whipped out that cute, innocent pout he was so good at. Ivan had spent nearly twenty minutes studying the expressions of excitement upon his lover's face than actually watching the program. It ended sooner than he expected, the only indication of this was Yao's disappointed sigh.

"I guess it is my turn." A grin tugged at the Russian's lips, allowing the bored expression to transfer to Yao's features. Yao handed him the remote. There wasn't anything on this late at night anyway.

"Oh, what about this?" The title had caught his interest. "The Battle of Russia." Yao's lips twisted in disgust.

"Not another documentary, aru..."

"I watched Hello Kitty, you are watching my show with me."

"Fine.." It seemed only fair, but who could resist Hello Kitty anyway?

Ivan smiled; delighted the arguing was only at a minimum this time. It wasn't unusual for them to spend their time fighting over the smallest things. Though, Ivan only took part in long, drawn out bickering to prove his point. But this time, he secretly wanted Yao to watch this show with him. It excited him that Yao would be learning more about his history. He wanted praise from the older nation. That's all he ever wanted, yet it was so hard to draw it out of him. A few minutes into the show, Ivan let out a gloomy sigh. Yao's breathing had grown heavy, his eyes were closed. Yet another night Yao had fallen asleep once his turn was over, was his history really that boring to him?

"I..Suppose we can watch it some other time..."


	2. Yao Wang's

**Yao's Cooking**

Ivan had been sitting in his favorite chair, reading silently to himself as a aroma wafted into the living room, enchanting his nose and exciting his taste buds. He sat down the the paper back and allowed himself to wander into the kitchen. He gently wrapped his arms around Yao's waist and set his chin onto the silky black hair on the top of his head. Yao tensed slightly in his grip, having not expected his presence until later.

"What did I tell you about coming into the kitchen while I cook, aru?" Yao closed his eyes and fought to keep his annoyance at the minimum. "You know it irritates me."

"I'm sorry, it just smelt so delicious I couldn't help myself." Ivan chuckled, Yao had always possessed much more talent than the Russian at cooking. "You think I don't remember the last time you chased me out, threatening to beat me with that wok of yours?"

"Just...try to contain yourself, Dinner will be ready shortly." Yao wiggled out of his grip to chop up some Mushrooms on the cutting board. He should've known better than to turn his back on the Russian. Ivan was caught red handed tasting some of Yao's stir fry.

From that day forth, a lock had been placed on the door of the kitchen.

**Alcoholic**

It was five past six, the sun had rose and so did Ivan. He looked down at the small Asian, cuddled protectively into his arms. It always warmed his heart to see his lover sleeping so soundly, so peacefully. But lately, it had been hard to live with him. He always heard constant nagging about his drinking problem. But what did he expect? Ivan _was_ Russian. It was in his nature. In his blood. Only allowing him three shots a day was a crime. Ivan slowly slid Yao out from his grip, gently setting him into the bed. He bit his lip, watching the older male stretch and groan. A sigh of relief left his lips after Yao turned over, he had not been discovered. Ivan reached over to the night stand, silently sliding the drawer open and extracting his flask. He smiled triumphantly to himself as he unscrewed it and pressed his lips to the edge of the container.

"What time is it." Yao grumbled, it had to be unhealthy to drink so early in the morning.

He jumped, nearly spilling the whole flask of vodka onto himself. "How did you know?" So Yao _was_ awake. He loved everything about the man, except how sneaky he was. Then again, he probably seemed pretty sneaky himself right now.

"Ivan. I can smell it from here."

**Sweet Tooth**

"Ivan, do you know where the pudding Kiku left me went..?" Yao peeked his head into the living room, almost horrified at what he saw. Ivan was sitting on the couch, nearly finished with the pudding in question.

"Do you mean this pudding?" Ivan asked, after swallowing some of the custard he had in his mouth. "Sorry, I did not know it was yours." Though, that was a lie. Yao had always kept sweet things stocked in the fridge. Ivan wasn't into sweets, he mostly ate them to bring frustration to the Asian. It was cute seeing Yao get mad. But the thing that excited him the most was the make up sex they had after every fight. Ivan smirked at Yao's disappointed expression. That seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Yao took a deep sigh, and exhaled. Then walked out of the room completely calm. Ivan waited for him to come back, but after a few moments of hearing no foot steps approaching, the worry grew. What if he had really upset him this time? That was enough motivation for him to get up and search.

"Yao! I'm sorry..I didn't mean to!" He finally opened the door to the place where Yao almost always resided, the kitchen.

"W-wait..What are you doing?"

As it turns out, Yao was in the process of pouring all of the vodka down the kitchen sink.

**Messy Eater**

Yao had known for a while that one of Ivan's favorite things to eat had been soup. To be more spesific, that disgusting beat soup he had always been so fond of. The smell of it usually made him feel a bit nauseous, although as Yao sat and studied Ivan's pleased expression as he slurped the substance from his spoon, he honestly didn't mind. So long as he was at a safe distance. Though, he noticed a few spots of dark purple were smeared on his cheeks. Yao sighed, picking up his napkin.

Ivan blinked as he realized something was brushing against his face. An amused giggle escaped from his lips once the napkin dabbed the liquid off his cheek. His cheeks glowed a light pink now understanding what had happened, his table manners often slipped his mind.

"Aiyah..Please learn to be careful from now on." A smile curled at his lips.

**Organization**

"Hey Yao, have you seen my good pen?"

Yao sighed, muttering to himself. It had took nearly an hour to clean Ivan's desk, some how he knew this would happen. Ivan had been constantly asking him where things were kept for at least three days now. He knew he shouldn't have went through all the trouble to do something nice for the man.

**Pet Names**

"I am not going to respond to anything other than Yao or China." He protested. Usually he had enjoyed all of the cute nicknames Ivan had gave him. But lately it had been getting out of hand. As soon as he heard himself being called 'Stumble Bum', he knew there had to be a stop put to it. It wasn't nice to make fun of him just because he accidentally slipped on a patch of ice, and landed on his rear end.


End file.
